ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Reika Tamaki
Reika Tamaki (玉木 麗香, Tamaki Reika) is the haughty and egotistical classmate of Doremi Harukaze and a character in Ojamajo Doremi. Her friend is Kaori Shimakura. Bio Tamaki has been a long-time rival of Doremi and a wealthy young girl who expresses suspicion towards the girls. While she asks Kaori to keep tabs on them, she attempts to prove her superiority over others. Appearance Tall and curvy for her age, Tamaki has fair skin and small brown eyes with lashes. She has long blonde hair that reaches the chest-navel area and is split into three-four large curls. Her bangs are grown out and frame her face, with a few loose strands at the forehead. Normally she wears an orange T-shirt style dress and black flats. At times she will pull her hair up, and she is known for her sometimes gaudy and flashy outfits. Personality Tamaki is prideful of her families wealth and power, but she is also a hard worker who gets great grades in school and has been on the student council multiple times. She has many accomplishments and is very talented, but because of her expectations to always get what she wants and narcissism, she is very self-serving and spoiled. She will sabotage and threaten others short of harming them physically, and she has a short temper. As a result, she usually comes off as being petty and materialistic. She'll eagerly rub her accomplishments and luxuries in the face of others, and she's such a big attention seeker that she'll turn on the dramatics or force herself to suffer through pain if it means looking good. However, while she may be a big pain to some, most people seem to be willing to tolerate her. She isn't entirely a bad person, and at face value, she comes off as being nice and generous. She's capable of feeling empathy towards those who need it, and deep down she is actually really lonely and wants to have more friends. She is also very insecure regarding her familial relationships and worries that she isn't as loved as others are. Over time, Tamaki began to warm up to the girls and other students, and she began to soften up and show a kinder, but still stern side. She's capable of loosening up and even befriends Doremi. Light Novel Series In Ojamajo Doremi 16, Tamaki is revealed to attend Karen Girls' Academy with Hazuki and she has become a close friend of hers. She also has a really impressive boyfriend, but lately, she has been worried over his "other activities" while comforting Hazuki regarding a scandal she has gotten involved in. History When Tamaki was a little girl she was fairly curious and easily excited. But after two accidents resulted in her being hurt due to a proper lack of attention, her father began to spoil her rotten in hopes of making it up to her. This gave Tamaki what she wanted, and growing up she didn't know how bad this was until realizing his lack of scoldings may have meant he didn't care about her. Dubs Visit this page. Name Etymology Tamaki - Tama means ball or sphere, while Ki means tree. Reika - Rei means beautiful, and Ka means fragrance. Trivia *Tamaki likes tennis, but according to Aiko Senoo, she isn't very good at it. *''"Super Ojou-sama!" is an image song dedicated to Tamaki. *Tamaki has a younger cousin, Erika Tamaki who attends ''Pop's school. **There is also a girl who looks exactly like her named Mary who lives in New York. But she has blue eyes. Gallery 43.08.JPG OD-EP21-27.png josie angry.jpg|link=Tamaki Reika Tamaki cries.png Tamaki and Vase.png 00006.png 03.03.06.JPG OD-EP32-31.png 04.02.07.JPG 04.26.03.JPG Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Child Category:Antagonist Category:Classmates Category:Retired Antagonist Category:Tamaki Family Category:Light Novel Characters